


What's Yours is Mine

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: What's Mine is Yours [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Schmoop, Sharing Clothes, Sign Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Sam came down to breakfast wearing Grizz’s letterman jacket. Grizz liked it, to say the least.  Sex ensues. Yeah, that’s pretty much it.
Relationships: Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Series: What's Mine is Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584058
Kudos: 156





	What's Yours is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows directly after the previous one.

Sam was laughing delightedly as Grizz put him down upon reaching the bedroom. Grizz took a brief moment to enjoy the sight then swooped in and kissed him. Hard and long and passionately. He only stopped when Sam moved, wiggling. 

“Wait!” Grizz cried as he saw Sam removing the jacket. “I thought—“ He stopped. Maybe Sam had changed his mind? His confusion must have shown on his face because Sam smiled sweetly and reached out.

Cupping Grizz’s face with one hand, he signed with the other hand as he spoke. “Have to take the other clothes off. Means taking the jacket off. Temporarily,” he assured. 

Grizz’s brain reengaged as the words finally sunk in. He stepped back, out of the way, so Sam could disrobe. The shirt went first, leaving those auburn locks tousled. Grizz’s fingers twitched to run through that hair but he stopped himself. Then the sweats followed, along with the underwear. Sam now stood before him, completely naked. This was usually when Grizz would make a move. However, he made himself stay still as Sam put the jacket back on. 

Sam gasped as he slid the material back on his body. 

“You okay?” Grizz asked, signing. He’d gotten much better at it, through practice with Sam. 

“I’m good. It feels very sensual.”

That was it. Grizz crossed the small space he’d put between them and picked Sam up, carrying him to the big bed they shared. They fell down on the mattress, Sam grinning up. 

“You know what feels even better than your jacket on me?”

“No. What?”

“You.” 

Grizz let out a startled laugh and sat back a bit. “Sam Eliot, are you flirting with me?”’

“That depends. Is it working?”

“It always does,” Grizz admitted. 

Sam’s face softened, affection filling his eyes. “I love you.”

Grizz felt his heart swell. It had been said before—the most memorable being the first time Sam had said it to him and he back—but it never failed to hit hard. “I love you too,” he said. For a moment, he marveled at his life, but the sight of Sam, smiling and sexy beneath him, overrode sentimentality. He dipped his head and kissed his boyfriend, then nibbled his way back to nuzzle by his ear. 

“You realize,” Grizz could feel Sam signing, as well as hear him speak, “that this is completely unfair.”

“Why’s that?” He asked, before pressing his lips along Sam’s jaw, down to his neck. 

“I’m completely naked and you have clothes on.”

“We can fix that,” Grizz told him. He backed off long enough to pull his sweater up over his head, tossing it to the floor. He couldn’t help himself from dipping back down and letting their naked chests collide, kissing at Sam’s neck for a bit. He eventually focused his willpower and maneuvered so he could get his pants off. Whisking both them and his underwear off at the same time, he started to climb back on top of Sam. He let out a squawk as Sam pushed him over, so that now Sam was on top. Looking down on him, wearing the jacket, which brought a reddish tint to his skin. Almost like a blush. 

“Better,” Sam said, hands firmly on Grizz’s now naked hips. 

“You have no idea,” Grizz managed to get out before hauling Sam down to him and kissing him vehemently. They made out for a while, naked bodies touching, sliding against each other. Grizz let out a laugh when he felt Sam’s hands creep up to his hair. 

“What’s funny?” Sam asked, pulling back enough to speak and sign.

“Your hands always seem to end up in my hair. You have a thing for my hair.”

Sam blushed bright red and abruptly pulled back, like he was about to get off the bed. 

Alarmed, Grizz caught his arm and lightly stopped him. “Hey. I didn’t say that was a bad thing. In fact,” he smiled coyly, “I like it.”

“You do? You’re not just saying that?” Sam asked, insecurity bleeding through his voice. 

“No. I love it when you touch me. In any way, shape or form. So when you play with my hair, run your fingers through it, it’s a turn on.” He brought Sam back down to him and kissed his lips. “It’s also sweet.”

Sam slapped a hand on his chest, earning an “ow!” “Sweet!”

“It is.” He smiled up at his boyfriend. “ _You’re_ sweet.”

“I thought I was sexy?” 

“That too. Sweet, sexy, smart—“

“That’s a lot of ‘s’ words,” Sam interrupted. 

“Sassy,” Grizz added with a grin. “That too.”

Sam laughed. “I never knew it could like this. Until you.”

“Like what?” Grizz asked, hands on Sam’s thighs. 

“Fun. I never knew sex could be fun.”

Grizz put on a mock frowny face. “Fun? This is serious business, Sam Eliot!” Then he grinned to show he was kidding. 

Sam just shook his head. “I don’t know why I like you so much,” he teased. 

“I have no idea either,” Grizz said, it coming out more serious than he had intended. Sam, who could read his moods so well, seemed to get that. He looked on the verge of saying something so Grizz moved his hands upwards. One now cradling Sam’s balls and the other wrapping around Sam’s dick. 

Sam’s hips moved, just once, as he let out a noise. “Grizz,” Sam slurred the name. 

“So fucking sexy,” Grizz said, unable to sign as his hands were full. He knew Sam had read his lips when he saw a slight blush. His own erection had flagged, slightly, during their discussion but it was making a return. “Sam?”

“I’m supposed to be able to form sentences right now?” Sam asked. 

Grizz felt a flush of pride. He laughed. “Just a yes or no will do.”

“Yes.”

Grizz laughed. “I haven’t asked yet!”

“The answer is always yes, to you.”

Grizz’s laugh turned into a soft smile. “Oh Sam,” he said, fondly. Which felt odd when his hands were on Sam’s cock and balls but mixing affection with passion was something that came naturally to him now, in bed with Sam. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to fuck me.”

Sam tilted his head. “I repeat, the answer is always yes.” They laughed together. “But, um…”

“What?”

“I thought maybe you’d want to fuck _me_. Wearing the jacket.”

“Is that what you want?”

Sam shrugged. “What do _you_ want?”

Grizz let go of Sam, both hands, and half sat up. He knew better than to say ‘I want what you want’. They’d had a long discussion about that, about speaking their needs aloud to each other. “When I saw you, downstairs in the kitchen wearing just this,” one hand flicked the jacket then went back to signing, “what I wanted, more than anything, at that moment was to see you above me. Wearing this jacket. Now, whether it’s you riding my cock or you riding me,” he emphasized, “I’m happy either way.”  
Seeing the fires leap in Sam’s eyes, he went on. “I’m assuming either one would work for you too so, dealer’s choice. You’re the one who had the brilliant idea of wearing this,” he nodded at the jacket. “So you get to choose. How do you want me?”

Sam smirked and said, “grab the lube.”

Grizz flipped over, scrambling for their nightstand. They kept all their goodies in that drawer—Heaven help them all if anyone ever looked into it, he’d thought many a time—including the lube. Which had been the devil to get hold of. Condoms that they no longer used except when they didn’t want to make a mess, lube and other items from the pharmacy had been rationed out to couples. Grizz remembered that a passing thought—what were they all going to do when they ran out?—at the time but no such thoughts were in his head now. 

Sam took it from him and popped it open. He hesitated a brief moment. 

Grizz looked at him, and tried to convey with his eyes that anything was good with him. He knew the trust and the love shone through. But he needed Sam to see more. To see acceptance in them, as well. It must have worked because Sam let out a little happy sigh and nodded. He squeezed some lube out and moved his hand back. 

“I can do that,” Grizz protested as Sam began to work a first finger in. 

“I know you can. Maybe I want to put on a show for you.”

Grizz’s cock, already so hard, somehow got even harder. “You do?” His voice was a squeak. 

Sam grinned. “Maybe this was my plan from the start,” he teased. 

Grizz laughed, sudden and startling even himself. “You--!” He shook his head, hair flopping around. “You are—“

“What?” Sam asked, pulling one finger free and reaching for more lube. 

“Absolutely adorable,” Grizz said. 

“We’ve gone from s’s to a’s, is that it? Also, this is supposed to be hot, not adorable.”

“You’re always adorable.”

“Am I?”

“Always,” Grizz reiterated, trying desperately not to come right then from the sight of two fingers in his Sam. 

Sam worked them a moment more then pulled them free. He grabbed the lube again, this time—3 fingers. “I’m almost ready,” he told Grizz. 

Taking a deep breath, Grizz told him, “make sure you are. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Now who’s being adorable?” Sam asked, then his whole body moved in a quick jerking motion. 

Grizz felt his cock twitch at what he saw. “Prostate?”

“Hmmm,” Sam hummed, nodding. “It will feel even better when you’re in me and hitting it as you fuck me.”

Grizz exhaled hard. “Well, that almost ended things right there, Sam.”

Sam smirked. “You’ve got more stamina than that. You were a football player. They have to last a lot of innings or whatever.”

Grizz snorted with laughter. He was opening his mouth to say something but then Sam’s relubed hand closed around his cock and began to coat it. At that second, laughter was the farthest thing from his mind. He all but held his breath, in fact, until Sam had covered him to satisfaction. Then, gently, Sam guided him, moving his own body over to the correct position. 

As the tip of Grizz’s cock touched Sam wet hole, he let out a loud moan. “Sam,” he gasped the name. “Please!”

An incongruously innocent smile crossed Sam’s lips as he slowly sank down. He kept up a solid pace until Grizz was fully inside him. 

Balls nestling against Sam’s body, Grizz’s hands clutching at the sheets for fear of hurting Sam, he let out a whimper. 

“You don’t want to touch me?” Sam asked, coyly, both hands free to sign now. 

Grizz looked at him helplessly and Sam seemed to understand. He reached out and took hold of Grizz’s hands, prying them from the sheets. He slid them under the letterman jacket, to his sides. 

“It’s okay,” he told Grizz. “I trust you.”

Grizz let out another moan, his hands sliding down, skating over Sam’s hips. Grizz moved one hand, caressing Sam’s dick. The other was still on Sam’s hip. 

Sam’s own hands, when not signing, were mapping the planes of Grizz’s body, touching and stroking. Then he lifted up and sank back down. 

Grizz’s hand, on Sam’s hip, tightened. Then he immediately let go. 

“Back,” Sam ordered, grabbing the hand and slapping it back on his skin. 

Grizz let out a laugh. “Yes, boss,” he giggled. 

Sam’s eyes glittered with delight. “We should try that. Another time, though. Right now,” he kept moving, slowly, “I’m a little busy.”

“Yeah.” He had been planning to quip, perhaps say he had noticed, but that was all he could get out as Sam rode him. The image of Sam, above him, wearing his letterman jacket, was like something from a dream. A very hot, sexy dream. He wanted to tell Sam, to thank him for this, but the words weren’t coming. All he managed to get out was, “love you.”

Sam bent his body like a pretzel to lean down to kiss him. “Love you too,” he said when they finally broke their lips apart. 

Grizz let out a gasp as Sam nuzzled at his neck, then nipped there. His hips stuttered, interrupting Sam’s next movement. He was surprised when Sam pulled back. 

“I think the show’s over.”

Puzzled, Grizz looked at him and then let go of Sam’s erection. “Oh. Okay.” He started to pull back, stamping down on the feeling of loss he felt at not getting to finish. But if Sam wanted to stop, stop they would. No questions asked. 

Sam’s hand stopped him. 

Their eyes met. 

“I meant,” Sam smiled a bit, “like this.” He half pulled, half rolled so that he was on his back now, Grizz over him, Grizz still inside him. Now Sam’s cock was trapped between them, hot and hard. 

Grizz let out a deep groan as Sam wrapped his legs around his waist and whispered, “fuck me.” 

“And, again, this was almost over.”

“We need to work on your stamina,” Sam giggled. 

“It’s not so hot when it comes to you. You’re just so damn sexy.”

Sam smiled, bright like sunshine. “Are you going to compliment me or fuck me?”

“I can’t do both?” Grizz teased, pulling out a little and pushing back in fast. 

Sam gasped loudly, eyelids fluttering a little. “I don’t know, can you?”

Now it was Grizz’s turn to laugh. “I’ll do my best.” As he began to set up a steady pace, he murmured praise to his gorgeous lover, making sure his lips could be seen at all times. Despite desperately wanting to bury his face in Sam’s neck and give him a hickey. Then again, everyone in town knew that Sam belonged to him and vice versa, now. 

He managed to move his hand so that it was wrapped around Sam’s cock, stroking to the offbeat of his own strokes into Sam’s body. He broke off from his praise to claim Sam’s lips in a hard kiss, then pulled back enough to say, “getting close.”

“Me too,” Sam said, licking his lips. “Want you to come in me, Grizz. Fill me up,” he growled a little. 

That was it. With two huge thrusts, Grizz was coming, a long low groan accompanying his orgasm. His hand had stopped it’s movements on Sam’s dick but that didn’t matter. Grizz’s orgasm seemed to have triggered Sam’s, as moments later, Sam was climaxing as well. 

They both rode out the aftershocks, Grizz trying to not just collapse on his lover. He pulled out slowly then fell onto his back. A few beats later, he felt Sam moving to lean over him. He opened drowsy eyes and instantly marveled at the sight before him. 

Sam, glistening with perspiration, smiling sweetly and looked fucked out and very well pleased with himself. As he watched, Sam’s head came down and Sam kissed him, first on the forehead, then on the lips. One hand came up to sign. “Thank you. That was perfect.”

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you,” Grizz signed back. “Your idea, remember?”

Sam’s smile widened. “Pretty good one.” 

“It was,” Grizz agreed and reached up. He pulled Sam down to him, their bodies colliding, wetness from Sam’s come smearing on Grizz’s body now. “And you’re still wearing my jacket.”

“I thought about taking it off. It is awfully warm now.”

Grizz smiled. “As soon as I work up the energy, we’ll take a shower. You’ll have to take it off then,” he said. 

“After that?”

“Wear it whenever you want to, Sam. Looks better on you, anyway.”

Sam smiled and leaned down, kissing Grizz through his grin. “I don’t know,” he mused. “I was thinking I’d like to see you in it. And nothing else.”

Grizz moaned. This boy was going to kill him. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to all the readers who have been waiting for this story! Here it is at last. Hope you like it. 
> 
> As always, please let me know if I should change/add to tags


End file.
